Honorable Reasons
by PigeonMaster32
Summary: After receiving Guy's offer to work for him, Allan is left alone to consider his options and the implications should he agree to assist Robin's sworn enemy. I know there are about 500 of these out there, but please consider reading this anyway.


A/N: Yeah, so this is my first fan fiction. So if you would be so kind as to review to let me know how I'm doing and what to improve, I would be very grateful. Oh, and also, I know the title is pretty lame. I'm a bad title person. I apologize.

Disclaimer: I do not own the t.v. show Robin Hood. I just don't. Please don't sue. I own nothing of value.

So without further delay:

-------------------------------------------------

He offered me riches. Glory. "And then when all this is over, you will have money, and position." Money? Position? Those are the kind of thins people in my station don't even dare to dream about. I spent the first fifteen years of my life being taught that smithing was all I could accomplish. I had no chance of improving my life. Nobody did. That's just the way the world works. Even now, with Robin, I know my future's bleak. When and if Richard returns I'll just go back to my life of petty crime, just like Gisbourne said. But if I do take his offer, give him information, I'll be set. I won't have to eat as much as I can because I don't know when my next meal will be. And I especially won't have to "trick working men in taverns" as Gisbourne so generously put it, to keep myself alive.

I wonder if anybody's noticed that I'm gone. I hadn't exactly told Robin or Much where I was going, although I'm sure they could have figured it out. But surely _somebody_ has noticed I've been gone for far too long? How long have I been down here anyway? It must be nighttime by now. Somebody must at least be _wondering_ where good ol' Allan is. Will and I have grown pretty close since we met. Dangling side-by-side on the gallows will do that to people. I bet he's beginning to feel a little worried. Or maybe not. Maybe they're all sitting around the fire, enjoying their time without the obnoxious loudmouth.

After all, what good do I do for the group? Everybody else has a purpose, something they do that keeps us from, you know, _dying_. Like John. He's really the muscle of the operation, plus he provides the much needed intimidation factor towards particularly stubborn nobles. Djaq's skills as a physician and scientist have saved us more times than I can even remember. It wasn't even that long ago when she saved Marian from that stab wound Gisbourne gave her. Will's carpentry skills have led to some brilliant plans, not mention our new camp. We (especially me) give Much a hard time, but he's really the glue that holds us together. He's really the one who keeps us from falling apart.

And Robin. The finest archer in all England. The fearless leader. What would he do in my situation? Probably tell Gisbourne to shove it, give a long-winded speech about justice and loyalty, then make some spectacular escape that people will be talking about for year. In fact, if he knew I was even _considering_…

But I'm not Robin, am I? Of course not. Robin wouldn't have been captured while cheating men out of their money at the Trip. Robin wouldn't have a delinquent brother who went and got himself hanged by the Sheriff…

Robin would have been rescued by his team by now.

What _do_ I bring to the gang, really? I'm just the joker. Everybody else is a part of this group because of a strong desire for justice, or some misplaced devotion to the king. The only reason I'm here is because I had nowhere else to go. I don't think anybody would be surprised to learn that I was considering helping Gisbourne. I know I'm not. I'm probably the only one who would be willing to do what he's suggesting anyway. If it had been Will who had been captured, Gisbourne wouldn't have even bothered. But he apparently knows me. He knows I'd do anything to save my own skin. It's how I've survived. And if I can receive power and wealth…

But what about the gang? What will they say if they find out? Gisbourne said Robin would never know. But what if Marion finds out? Gisbourne likes her. He might let it slip, and then she'd be sure to tell Robin. But should I base a decision on that? Maybe Gisbourne will be more careful than that. And am I really willing to let such an opportunity pass me by? I mean, I'd just be passing on a little bit of information. It won't have to be anything crucial, will it? I can always choose what exactly to tell him.

Can't I?

And what can I gain by saying no? If I refuse, I'm going to die. Very slowly and painfully, that much is certain. If it's not obvious, being tortured to death isn't very high on my to-do list. Sure, I'll probably be respected for "sticking up for my principles and fighting for what was right to the end" or something stupid like that. But what does it matter if people respect your bravery if you're dead? It's not like you'll be able to appreciate it. And what can I do if I'm dead? I won't be able to help Robin or the poor then, can I?

And then there's what I could gain by joining…

But nothing truly terrible could come of assisting Gisbourne. I won't tell him about the camp or Marian, so what could happen? So what if a few raids get botched? The gang won't suffer too greatly for it. As Gisbourne said, he is not robbed, Robin is not killed. And in return for leaking just a few plans…

If I _were_ to help Gisbourne, it would be to preserve my life. It would be so I could live to help the poor. Yes. Of course. By siding with Gisbourne, I could help_ continue_ our crusade for justice. It would be to help the group in our fight for the poor. And just that.

Right?


End file.
